musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1970
Bands Formed * Aerosmith * America * Badly Drawn Boy * Barnes & Barnes * Emerson, Lake and Palmer * Queen Singles Released *Voodoo Chile (Slight Return) Jimi Hendrix Experience *Paranoid Black Sabbath *My Sweet Lord George Harrison *The Tears of a Clown Smokey Robinson and The Miracles *Immigrant Song Led Zeppelin *Get Up I Feel Like Being a Sex Machine (Parts 1 & 2) James Brown *Bridge over Troubled Water Simon & Garfunkel *Down on the Street The Stooges *Instant Karma! Lennon/Ono With The Plastic Ono Band *Ohio Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *Up Around the Bend Creedence Clearwater Revival *Peaches en regalia Frank Zappa *The Green Manalishi (With the Two Prong Crown) Fleetwood Mac *Lola The Kinks *Black Night Deep Purple *Pressure Drop/Smoke Screen The Maytals/Beverley All Stars *Oh! Darling The Beatles *Black Sabbath Black Sabbath *(Don't Worry) If There's a Hell Below We're All Going to Go Curtis Mayfield *Long As I Can See the Light Creedence Clearwater Revival *The Obeah Man Exuma *Let It Be The Beatles *Question The Moody Blues *Cinnamon Girl Neil Young *Mother John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band *Ball of Confusion (that's What the World Is Today) The Temptations *Travelin' Band Creedence Clearwater Revival *Your Song Elton John *Johnny (Too) Bad The Slickers *It's a Shame The Spinners *War Edwin Starr *No Matter What Badfinger *Only Love Can Break Your Heart Neil Young *The Pusher Steppenwolf *Woodstock Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *Lady d'Arbanville Cat Stevens *Black Magic Woman Santana *Summertime Blues (live) The Who *Didn't I (Blow Your Mind This Time) The Delfonics *Gallows Pole Led Zeppelin *Young Man Blues The Who *Cecilia Simon & Garfunkel *Roadhouse Blues The Doors *Eighteen Alice Cooper *I Want to Take You Higher Sly & the Family Stone *Speed King Deep Purple *Funky Drummer (Part 1) / Funky Drummer (Part 2) James Brown *See Me, Feel Me The Who *Band of Gold Freda Payne *Slip On Through The Beach Boys *Moon Shadow Cat Stevens *Sympathy Rare Bird *The Seeker The Who *Memo From Turner Mick Jagger *If You Could Read My Mind Gordon Lightfoot *Spill the Wine Eric Burdon and War *Isn't It a Pity George Harrison *25 or 6 to 4 Chicago *Heartbreaker Led Zeppelin *Express Yourself Charles Wright and The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band *Refugees Van der Graaf Generator *All Right Now Free *The Wizard Black Sabbath *Super Bad (Part 1, 2 & 3) James Brown *How Can I Be Sure? Dusty Springfield *Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours Stevie Wonder *The House of the Rising Sun Frijid Pink *"5446" Was My Number/Version The Maytals / Beverley's All Stars *Solitary Man Neil Diamond *Wicked World Black Sabbath *You Make Me Real The Doors *Muchacha (Ojos de papel) Almendra *Archangels Thunderbird Amon Düül II *Green-Eyed Lady Sugarloaf *Whispering Pines The Band *Handbags and Gladrags Rod Stewart *Sound of Free Dennis Wilson and Rumbo *Let It Bleed The Rolling Stones *Ride a White Swan T. Rex *El cóndor pasa Simon & Garfunkel *Soul Sacrifice (Part 1) / Soul Sacrifice (Part 2) Santana *Never Marry a Railroad Man Shocking Blue *(They Long to Be) Close to You The Carpenters *I Hear You Knocking Dave Edmunds *The Witch Rattles *The Witch's Promise/Teacher Jethro Tull *American Woman The Guess Who *Woodstock Matthews Southern Comfort *Still Water (Love) The Four Tops *A.B.C. The Jackson 5 *Mississippi Queen Mountain *Rag Mama Rag The Band *Whole Lotta Love C.C.S. *Ruby Tuesday/What Have They Done to My Song Ma? Melanie Safka *When I'm dead and gone McGuinness Flint *Patches Clarence Carter *Gasoline Alley Bred The Hollies *Yellow River Christie *Something Shirley Bassey *The Wonder of You Elvis Presley *I Can't Tell the Bottom from the Top The Hollies *Cottonfields The Beach Boys *What Is Truth Johnny Cash *Lucretia Mac Evil Blood, Sweat & Tears *Me and My Life The Tremeloes *Out Demons Out Edgar Broughton Band *Natural Sinner Fair Weather *Love Is Life Hot Chocolate *Lady Barbara Peter Noone & Herman's Hermits *Rubber Duckie Ernie *Sugar Bee Canned Heat *I Don't Believe in If Anymore Roger Whittaker *Honey Come Back Glen Campbell *Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head Bobbie Gentry *A Song of Joy Miguel Rios *Think About Your Children Mary Hopkin *Sesame Street Sesame Street *Everybody Go Home the Party's Over Clodagh Rodgers *Don't You Know (She Said Hello) Butterscotch *Years May Come, Years May Go Herman's Hermits *Julie Do Ya Love Me White Plains *It's Wonderful (To Be Loved by You) Jimmy Ruffin *Indian Reservation Don Fardon *Grandad Clive Dunn *The Man from Nazareth John Paul Joans *You Better Think Twice Poco *It's So Easy Andy Williams *Angels Don't Lie Jim Reeves *Johnny B. Goode Johnny Winter *Nobody's Fool Jim Reeves Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album *January 26: Simon & Garfunkel - Bridge over Troubled Water *February 13: Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath *May 18: The Beatles - Let It Be *September: The Stooges - Fun House *September: The Velvet Underground - Loaded *September 18: Black Sabbath - Paranoid *September 19: Neil Young - After the Gold Rush *Lee Hazlewood - Cowboy in Sweden * Various Artists - Selections from the Haunted House and Other Spooky Poems and Tales Other Events * Beck * Jimi Hendrix dies. * Classical music [ edit ] **February 13 : first performance of the Violin Concerto by Boris Tchaikovsky **April 17 : First presentation of María Sabina of Leonardo Balada **October 14 : First performance of the Cello Concerto by Witold Lutosławski Popular music [ edit ] *The Hague band Shocking Blue scored an international number one hit with Venus. **The English rock group Queen is established. Matches *Eurovision Song Contest 1970 Festivals *Pinkpop 1970 Category:Year Category:Years